


Sex and pizza

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Food, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, The evening before Aaron and Liv left, just husbands being cuties as ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Robron being soft af husbands





	Sex and pizza

**Author's Note:**

> A really short fic this time. Just a little snapshot.

“Chicken or spicy beef?”

Robert looked over from the drinks fridge “Errr.. chicken.” 

“You sure?”

Robert frowned. “Yes Aaron. Now come on, we’ve only got an hour.”

Aaron smirked. “And why exactly is going to take so long that it’ll take up the full hour?”

Robert just smirked back. “You know..” he walked closer and leant into Aaron neck “you know how I like to take my time with you.” 

Aaron’s cheeks filled with heat. He looked up at Robert, stealing a quick kiss before quickly paying for the shopping. 

 

Aaron was starting to open the pizza box when Robert stopped him. 

“They’re for after.” He winked. 

Aaron felt Robert’s hand slide up the back of his jumpers as he grabbed the pizza boxes. “I’ll put them in the fridge.”

He pulled Aaron in, kissing his neck before taking the boxes from Aaron. 

Aaron found himself looking at his husbands bum as he walked across the kitchen. The way it looked in his jeans made his breath catch in his throat. He never got bored of that arse. He let himself imagine his hips hitting against it as his hands run through Roberts golden hair. 

 

“What you looking at?” Robert smiled. He loved it when he caught Aaron checking him out. 

“Your perfect arse, and what I’d like to do to it.”

He loved Aaron in this mood. The smile on Roberts face was cheeky as he practically ran over to Aaron and pulled him up the stairs. 

 

 

 

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I know. You already told me that.”

Aaron shifted his arse so it pressed even harder into Roberts spent crotch. 

Aaron yawned “we should get up. Liv will be back soon.” 

Robert looked over to the bedside alarm clock. “5 more minutes.”

He gently pushed his face into the back of Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron was so comfortable. His husbands arms wrapped around him, the soft bed sheets covering their naked bodies. He savoured these moments, the moments he never thought he’d have again. It was his bliss, his happy place. “I love you so much Robert, you know that ?”

Robert smiled. “Yeah.” He mumbled into Aaron’s warm skin. “It’s because I’m fit.”

Aaron coughed out a laugh. “I’m being serious here.”

“So am I. Have you seen me.” Robert lifted his head and kissed Aaron’s shoulder. “I love you too. More than you could ever know.”

Aaron’s eyes sarcastically widened “Alright mate. Chill out.”

Robert shook his head “dick.” He moved his hand to Aaron’s waist and began to tickle. 

“No.. no.” Aaron’s smile filled his face. He turned and squirmed onto his back, knowing how to stop Roberts actions.

“I’m going to miss you so much” he said with soft giggles and Robert stopped. “I love you Robert.”

Robert’s smile turned into a look of pure love as Aaron held Robert’s head, pulling him into a deep kiss. It was full of emotion. Robert lifted himself up and lowered down on top of Aaron, settling between his legs, lifting one of Aaron’s legs up and around his waist. 

 

“AARON.” Liv shouted from the bottom of the stairs. “I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING BUT CAN YOU STOP BECAUSE I WANT SOME DINNER.”

 

They both sighed. 

Robert rolled off of Aaron and took a deep breath. “Let’s go eat pizza.”

Aaron kissed his shoulder with a smile. “I hate little sisters.”


End file.
